Jarum dan Benang
by Yukina Yume and Shiro Kuro
Summary: Taito merasa dirinya yang over-protective itu membuat Tei tertekan, ia merasa dirinya sebagai jarum yang melukai hati Tei. Jika Taito menuturkan pemikirannya pada Tei, apa reaksi Tei nantinya?


Taito merasa dirinya tidak berguna. Ya memang sih, ketika menembak Tei, ia sangat senang sekali, karena perasaan cintanya yang sudah dibuat sejak SMP terbalaskan.

Tapi sekarang? Ia jadi terlalu _**over-protective**_ terhadap Tei, membuat Tei tertekan menurutnya. Ia tidak ingin Tei menghilang dari kehidupannya, itu saja.

Ia sudah berkali-kali ingin menghilangkan kebiasaan _**over-protective**_ miliknya, tapi tetap saja, itu tak berhasil

Menurut Taito sendiri, dia adalah jarum yang melukai kebebasan Tei. Ia melarang Tei dekat dengan laki-laki lain kecuali anaknya—oh, sekarang Taito dan Tei sudah memiliki dua anak.

Apa Tei bisa tahan menerima diri Taito yang seperti itu?

Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jarum dan Benang**

**Vocaloid ©Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**

**Alur gak nyambung dan kecepetan, isi gaje, ending gantung, romansa gagal, visualisasi hancur. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family & Romance**

**A fic for Vocaloid from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taito memandang ke luar jendela kantornya. Urusannya tidak menumpuk, jadi ia bisa mengerjakannya kapan saja ia mau, dan yang jelas ia tak lembur hari ini juga.

**Flashback On**

_**Dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin duduk berdekatan di sebuah bangku taman. Mereka berdua masih membuang muka mereka masing-masing.**_

_**"Aku mau tanya, kenapa kau suka menggodaku?" tanya si gadis penasaran, tentu masih membuang mukanya.**_

_**"Hanya iseng, Tei," jawab si laki-laki itu singkat.**_

_**Gadis bernama Tei itu merasa tidak puas akan jawaban si laki-laki, lalu mengarahkan kepalanya yang membuat bola matanya menatap laki-laki itu, "Jawab yang jujur, Taito!"**_

_**"Baiklah, aku jawab yang jujur. Tapi kau jangan marah atau tertawa," ujar laki-laki bernama lengkap Shion Taito itu.**_

_**"Janji," ujar Tei.**_

_**"Karena aku ... mencintaimu," jawab Taito jujur.**_

_**Tei terdiam. Selama ini ia juga menyimpan perasaan suka pada Taito, namun ia terlalu malu untuk menyatakannya. Gadis tsundere.**_

_**"M-Ma-Maukah k-k-kau menjadi p-pa-pacarku?" tanya Taito terbata-bata, "Itu s-sebabnya aku mengajakmu ke sini,"**_

_**"G-Gomen ..." ucap Tei.**_

_**Taito menghela napas. Bagaimana pun juga, ia harus menerima konsekuensinya apapun yang terjadi.**_

_**"Gomen ... aku tidak bisa menolakmu ..." sambung Tei.**_

_**Taito mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mencoba menampar pipinya. Sakit. Ini bukan mimpi kan?**_

_**"Karena ... aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mau!"**_

_**PLUK!**_

_**Tei memeluk tubuh Taito sambil terisak kecil. Taito yang masih kaget akan perkataan Tei hanya bisa terdiam dan menerima pelukan dari Tei.**_

**.**

**Jarum dan Benang**

**.**

_**"Taito, kau kenapa melarangku dekat dengan Mikuo-kun? Kami hanya teman SMA yang kebetulan pernah sekelas," ujar Tei.**_

_**"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan dia Tei! Aku tak mau kau menjadi milik dia!" bantah Taito.**_

_**"Mana mungkin Taito! Dia kan sudah punya Rion-chan!" seru Tei.**_

_**Taito terdiam seribu bahasa. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan istrinya.**_

_**"Aku benci kau, Taito! Kau itu over-protective sekali!"**_

_**"..."**_

**Flashback Off**

Taito tersadar dari lamunannya. Ya, ia harus mengerjakan tugas dari bosnya sebelum si bos memberi 'hadiah' padanya.

**.**

**Jarum dan Benang**

**.**

"_**Okaa-san**_, _**tadaima**_!" seru Kaito dan Teiru serempak.

"_**Okaerinasai**_, Kaito, Teiru," ucap Tei sambil ternsenyum lembut melihat anaknya.

"_**Kaa-san**_, lihat, tadi Kaito dapat seratus lho!" seru Kaito sambil memperlihatkan kertas ulangan matematika yang dicoret angka seratus.

"Wah, Kaito pintar ya," puji Tei.

"Tadi Sonika-_**sensei**_ memberi pertanyaan ke satu kelas, tapi tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya kecuali Teiru," terang Teiru.

"Teiru_**nii-chan**_ hebat," puji Kaito.

"Kau besar nanti juga bisa seperti _**nii-chan**_, malahan lebih," ujar Teiru merendahkan diri.

"Benarkah, _**nii-chan**_?" tanya Kaito.

"Tentu saja! Oh ya _**kaa-san**_, _**tou-san**_ mana?" tanya Teiru.

"_**Tou-san**_ masih kerja," jawab Tei.

"Oh ya, aku kira hari Minggu, tehe," Teiru hanya nyengir lebar.

"_**Nii-chan**_, kalau hari Minggu harusnya kita tidak sekolah bukan?" tanya Kaito.

"Ahahaha, _**nii-chan**_ benar-benar lupa, Kaito!" ujar Teiru.

**.**

**Jarum dan Benang**

**.**

"_**Tadaima**_ ..." ujar Taito lesu.

"_**Okaerinasai**_, _**tou-san**_!" seru Kaito.

"Lho Kaito, Teiru mana?" tanya Taito.

"_**Nii-chan**_ sedang buat pr, _**tou-san**_," jawab Kaito, "Oh ya, _**kaa-san**_ menunggu di dalam!"

Kaito mengantar Taito menuju ruang keluarga. Di sana sudah ada Tei yang menunggu sang kepala keluarga sedari tadi.

"_**Nee**_ Kaito, kau ke kamarmu saja, prmu belum selesai bukan?" tanya Tei.

"_**Hai**_, _**kaa-san**_!" Kaito kemudian berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kaito bilang kalau kau ingin bicara denganku, ada apa?" tanya Taito membuka percakapan.

"Sejak kau memarahiku tentang pertemuanku dengan Mikuo, kau jadi sering diam dan melamun, kalau begitu aku minta maaf ya?" tanya Tei balik.

"Bukan itu," ujar Taito.

"Lalu?" tanya Tei sedikit bingung.

"Aku selalu _**over-protective**_ kepadamu, dan aku adalah jarum yang tak berguna bagimu," jawab Taito.

"Jika tak ada jarum yang merupakan dirimu, maka aku adalah benang yang juga tiada gunanya," ralat Tei.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taito.

"Tanpa sebuah jarum, sebuah benang itu tidak berarti. Dan tanpa jarum, sebuah benang tak akan bisa menjadi kain dan pakaian,"

"Cho-Chotto ... apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti,"

"Kalau tidak ada kau, maka aku ini tidak berharga, dan tanpamu juga, aku tak akan bisa memiliki permata seperti Kaito dan Teiru,"

Taito tersentak, jadi selama ini ... Tei menganggap ia berarti baginya.

"Aku tahu maksudmu melarangku dengan laki-laki lain, agar aku tidak meninggalkanmu dan kedua anak kita bukan?" tanya Tei.

"..." Taito bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Aku berjanji hidup kita akan seperti benang dan jarum, yang berbeda namun tak akan pernah berpisah sampai kapanpun,"

"Tei ..." Taito memeluk tubuh Tei dengan erat dan Tei pun membalasnya.

Kaito dan Teiru yang melihat orang tuanya dari balik pintu hanya bisa tersenyum. Ternyata mereka berdua sangat berarti bagi kedua orang tua mereka.

"_**Nii-chan**_, kita tidak boleh melawan orang tua lagi!" tekad Kaito.

"Oh, itu sudah pasti," bisik Teiru, lalu kemudian masuk diikuti Kaito di belakang dan menutup pintu.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki istri yang bijaksana sepertimu ini, sangat beruntung," ucap Taito.

"Aku juga ..."

Mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka satu sama lain hingga hidung mereka berantukan, menguatkan pelukan mereka.

CHU~

**.**

**Jarum dan Benang**

**.**

Jarum dan benang. Kedua hal itu memang tak bisa dipisahkan begitu saja. Jarum itu bagaikan ayah yang kuat dan setia, dan benang itu bagaikan seorang ibu yang lembut dan penuh perhatian.

Dan kita adalah pakaian, hasil dari jarum dan benang, hasil dari ayah dan ibu. Kalau kita melawan mereka, sama saja kita membunuh orang yang menciptakan kita, menghilangkan jarum dan benang.

_**OWARI!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**I know my fic is bad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
